Lancer (Fate/Prototype: Fragments)
|HGW=Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh Tokyo Thứ Nhất |series=Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver |master=Nigel Sayward |strength=B+ |endurance=A |agility=A |mana=C |luck=E |phantasm=A |np1=Brynhildr Romantia |np2=Brynhildr Komédia }} |HGW=Grand Order |series=Fate/Grand Order |master=Fujimaru Ritsuka |alignment=Thiện Nhân |strength=B+ |endurance=A |agility=A |mana=C |luck=E |phantasm=A |cskill1=Kháng Ma Lực |cskill1value=B |cskill2=Điều Khiển Vật Cưỡi |cskill2value=A |cskill3=Thần Tính |cskill3value=E |skill1=Bộc Phát Ma Lực (lửa) |skill1value=B |skill2=Rune Nguyên Sơ |skill2value=﻿— |skill3=Trợ Thủ Anh Hùng |skill3value=C |np1=Brynhildr Romantia |np1target=Kháng Nhân |np1rank=B→B+ }} |qualclasses= |attribute=Thiên |gender=Nữ |JPvoice= |height=172cm |weight=52kg |addresses= Fate/Grand Order material III - Brynhildr, p.134-143 |aka=Sigrdrífa Brunhild (Brünnhilde) |armament=Giáo |source= |birthp=Châu Âu |Bloodline= |Spouse=Sigurd (chồng sau) }} }} là Servant trường phái Lancer trong Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh lần thứ nhất của Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver. Cô cũng là một trong những Servant có thể được Fujimaru Ritsuka triệu hồi trong Fate/Grand Order. Thông tin Danh tính Danh Tính của Lancer là | |Buryunhirude||Brunhild}}, một nữ thần chiến tranh của Bắc Âu. Cô là con gái của Odin, vị thần tối cao của Bắc Âu, và là một trong số những nữ chiến binh Valkyrie. Một người con gái mang số phận bi kịch trong . Nữ chiến binh còn được biết đến dưới cái tên |シグルドリーヴァ|Shigurudorīva}}, người phụ nữ định mệnh của đại anh hùng Sigurd trong " "; cô cũng được khắc họa là một Valkyrie phải lòng Sigurd trong " " và " " từ Elder Edda. (Cô là chị cả trong số các Valkyrie trong vở " " của Đức thời kì Trung Cổ.) Brynhildr cũng là em gái của Attila (Vua Atli) trong "Volsunga Saga", " " và " " trong , vân vân. Cô mang tên trong vở opera của - "Der Ring des Nibelungen" (Chiếc Nhẫn của người Nibelung), một câu chuyện có thể sánh ngang với huyền thoại Vua Arthur. Cô là một Valkyrie, một nữ chiến binh, người hộ tống linh hồn tử sĩ về ; một nữ hoàng vĩnh viễn không thể đoàn tụ với người hùng yêu dấu, và tự chuốc lấy kết cục đáng tiếc từ nỗi buồn và niềm uất hận. Trong trường ca , cô là nữ hoàng của Iceland. Kriemhild và Brünnhilde nảy sinh hiềm khích với nhau, điều này khiến Siegfried không còn lựa chọn nào khác ngoài việc hi sinh bản thân để ngăn cuộc xung đột. Trong thời gian làm Valkyrie dẫn lối cho những tử sĩ trung thành với Thần Tối Cao về Valhalla, tại thời điểm nào đó, Brynhildr đã giúp một chiến binh giành chiến thắng trái với ý muốn của Odin. Do đó, cô phải hứng chịu cơn thịnh nộ từ Thần Tối Cao, bị tước đi hầu hết Thần Tính, và bị giáng lấy lời nguyền say ngủ vĩnh hằng trong một sảnh đường ngập lửa. Cứu tinh của cô chính là anh hùng Sigurd, người đã hóa giải lời nguyền bằng thanh ma kiếm Gram của mình. Mọi tri thức của bản thân, thậm chí cả ma thuật Rune, đều được Brynhildr truyền dạy lại cho Sigurd, và cô đã mang đến những tháng ngày hạnh phúc cho người anh hùng trên con đường chông gai anh đã chọn. Nhưng niềm vui ngắn chẳng tày gang khi chẳng lâu sau đó, Sigurd bị mất trí nhớ. Bị phản bội, Brynhildr - người bị ruồng bỏ và đắm chìm trong u uất, đã tự tay tước đi mạng sống chính Sigurd dấu yêu của mình, rồi tự sát cùng anh ngay sau đó. Thần thoại Brynhildr là nữ thần chiến tranh, con gái của Odin và , một nữ chiến binh và cũng là một Valkyrie. Các Valkyrie là cánh tay đắc lực của Odin, những sinh thể tự hành động không ngừng nghỉ theo ý chỉ của Vị Thần Tối Cao. Brynhildr có nhiệm vụ chiêu mộ linh hồn chiến sĩ vào đội quân tham gia , đón chào họ vào sảnh đường cao quý, tôn vinh những người chiến thắng, và dẫn đường cho linh hồn của những anh hùng dưới cương vị Valkyrie kể từ thời cổ đại. Tuy nhiên vào một lần, cô đã bất tuân thượng lệnh. Brynhildr đã trợ giúp chiến binh trẻ Agnar của bộ tộc Goths đánh bại Hjalmgunnar già, kẻ đáng ra là người chiến thắng khi nhận được lời chúc phúc từ thần Odin. Để đáp trả sự phản bội này, cha cô đã tước đi hầu hết Thần Tính, và giáng một lời nguyền trừng phạt bằng cổ ngữ khiến cô say ngủ như thể đã chết trên đỉnh ma sơn Hindarfjall, bị vây quanh bởi vòng lửa rực cháy đến tận trời xanh. Dưới tác dụng của Svefnþorn, Brynhildr chìm sâu trong giấc ngủ thiên thu giữa ngọn lửa bất diệt, chờ ngày một vị anh hùng định mệnh sẽ đến đánh thức và thổ lộ tình yêu với cô. Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver: Arc 4, Act 5, Part 1-A, translated by PhoenixRising at Beast's Lair. Một người hùng xuất hiện và giải cứu, điều này chỉ đơn thuần là một biến cố nhỏ nhoi được Odin thấy trước, và Brynhildr cũng cho đó là một ảo vọng hoang đường; vây quanh trong ngọn lửa bất khả xâm phạm, cô nhận ra mình chỉ có thể nằm im trong bất lực cho đến ngày thế giới sẽ sụp đổ dưới cơn cuồng nộ của và .Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver: Arc 4, Act 5, Part 1-A, translated by PhoenixRising at Beast's Lair. Nhưng, con người của định mệnh đó đã đến. Một người anh hùng can đảm, bất khuất không ngần ngại lao qua vòng lửa trên con chiến mã để đến với cô. Sigurd, mặc cho của vua Gripir, vẫn quyết tâm tới “sảnh đường rực lửa” này. Khéo léo phá hết những xiềng xích trói buộc cơ thể cô, anh cắt xuyên qua bộ giáp thép cực quang (Mithril?) bị yểm rune Svefnþorn. Và chỉ ngay sau đó, Brynhildr thức giấc. Không còn là một Valkyrie, cô hoàn toàn đã là người phàm trần với một thân thể hoàn mĩ. Cô hỏi Sigurd lí do anh làm vậy, và người hùng đã đáp lại rằng con đường anh chọn không có chỗ dành cho tình yêu hay cảm xúc, anh chỉ làm điều mình phải làm mà thôi. Đó là cách người hùng có thể chống lại lời tiên tri; cứu cô, nhưng không phải lòng cô. Bất hạnh thay cho cả hai, nhận ra người kia chính là một nửa định mệnh của mình ngay từ ánh nhìn đầu, lần đầu tiên họ đã nếm được trái ngọt của tình yêu. Và sau cùng, Sigurd ngỏ lời cầu hôn cô. Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver: Arc 4, Act 5, Part 1-A, translated by PhoenixRising at Beast's Lair. Trong tuần trăng mật êm đềm đó, Brynhildr đã truyền lại cho Sigurd những kiến thức mà cô biết, bao gồm cả những Rune Nguyên Bản học được từ cha Odin. Thời gian thấm thoắt thoi đưa, đã đến lúc Sigurd phải tạm rời xa cô và hạ sơn, tiếp tục hành trình tìm kiếm vinh quang phú quý của một vị anh hùng cho đến ngày trở về. Tuy nhiên sau đó, Sigurd hoàn toàn bị mất trí nhớ, bao gồm cả những kí ức về Brynhildr, và sớm thôi anh sẽ kết hôn với . Ả đàn bà đó dùng mọi thủ đoạn để biến Brynhildr thành vợ của , anh rể Sigurd. Sigurd sau đó quay lại gặp Brynhildr dưới nhân dạng của Gunnar nhờ vào rune, và cầu hôn cô dưới danh nghĩa Gunnar. Hơn ai hết, Brynhildr biết rõ người ấy chính là Sigurd và vẫn chấp thuận, nhưng khi và chỉ khi cô bị đánh bại trong trận đấu kiếm. Dù vậy, người ta nói rằng thực chất đây chỉ là cái cớ, khi Sigurd vào thời điểm đó đã mạnh hơn cô, và cô cũng không có bất cứ động lực nào để thắng nữa. Bị người ấy đánh bại, người từ đầu đến cuối trận chiến vẫn luôn giấu mình trong lớp vỏ bọc Gunnar, cuối cùng cô phải thành hôn với Gunnar hèn nhát.Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver: Arc 4, Act 5, Part 1-A, translated by PhoenixRising at Beast's Lair. Ban đầu, Brynhildr tin rằng mọi chuyện đều do Sigurd đã bị một loại ma dược làm cho mất trí nhớ, và quyết định cam chịu số phận này. Tuy nhiên sau đó cô phát hiện ra, thực tế Sigurd đã minh mẫn trở lại khi anh trở về ngọn núi dưới lốt Gunnar. Brynhildr trở nên điên cuồng và mất kiểm soát, hệ quả từ những cảm xúc chồng chéo đan xen trong mối tình bi kịch: cảm xúc đã nguội lạnh của cô với Sigurd, tình yêu nồng cháy của ả đàn bà đó dành cho anh, và tình cảm của Gunnar với chính Brynhildr. Trong cơn điên loạn, cô đã chẻ đôi Sigurd, giết sạch gia đình và người hầu của vợ anh. Dù chỉ cố tàn sát binh lính, có lẽ tay cô đã nhuốm cả máu phụ nữ và trẻ em trong cơn cuồng nộ. “Sảnh đường rực lửa” một lần nữa lại được tái hiện với ngọn lửa prana tuôn trào từ cơ thể của Brynhildr, khi cô đâm thanh kiếm xuyên qua người mình để tự sát. Những giọt lệ đỏ thẫm tuôn rơi trong thời khắc cuối cùng; sinh mệnh của Brynhildr vốn khởi nguồn từ lửa, nay cũng lụi tàn trong lửa. Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver: Arc 4, Act 5, Part 1-A, translated by PhoenixRising at Beast's Lair. Ngay cả giờ đây (trong trạng thái Anh Linh hiện tại) khi cô đã sát hại anh, Brynhildr vẫn không ngừng yêu Sigurd. Cô yêu người ấy vô cùng. Sau khi tước đi sinh mạng chính bản thân, tình yêu ấy thậm chí vẫn còn cháy bỏng đến nỗi cô sẵn sàng chiến đấu với để giành lại Sigurd. Nếu bóc tách từng lớp vỏ bọc của cô, như những ngả rẽ cuộc đời đã bước qua, nỗi u sầu, oán giận, những cảm xúc bị phụ bạc, thì mọi thứ còn lại không gì ngoài một tình yêu thuần khiết dành cho Sigurd. Trong thâm tâm cô hiểu, rằng Sigurd đã yêu cô như thế nào, rằng anh đã tự kìm nén bản thân hơn ai hết ra sao, rằng cuối cùng anh vẫn kiên quyết đáp lại cô bằng tình cảm chân thành. Mặc dù vậy, ngay giây phút cảm nhận được vị đắng của sự phản bội, cơ thể cô đã tự hành động theo bản năng, mãi cho đến tận bây giờ. "'Giả như có thể đoàn tụ bên nhau, hãy để lần này thôi đôi ta được ôm nhau thật chặt. Nhưng, mỗi khi lời nguyện ước ấy vang vọng trong tâm trí, cơ thể này lại càng khao khát sinh mạng của anh hơn. Phải chăng, đây là lời nguyền tàn nhẫn Thần Tối Cao bắt đôi ta phải hứng chịu."'' Ngoại hình Brynhildr sở hữu một cơ thể cân đối với mái tóc trắng dài huyền ảo phớt sắc xanh nhạt, gợi nhớ đến bầu trời đêm tĩnh lặng đầy ma mị. Vốn là một Valkyrie, nay cô chỉ còn là một người trần với một thân thể hoàn mĩ.Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver: Arc 4, Act 5, Part 1-A, translated by PhoenixRising at Beast's Lair. Brynhildr vô cùng xinh đẹp, một mĩ nhân của màn đêm với vẻ đẹp hút hồn có thể thu hút mọi ánh nhìn của bất kỳ gã đàn ông nào; đó là nhận định của Archer cho rằng đây chỉ là sự thật hiển nhiên. Vẻ ngoài của cô khiến người ta liên tưởng đến loài Huyễn Thú – một sắc đẹp hòa hợp với sự tĩnh mịch và âm u của đêm đen hơn là ánh mặt trời rực rỡ hào nhoáng. Một nữ vương của bóng tối, họ ca tụng như vậy trong kinh ngạc. Bộ giáp thép cực quang (Mithril?) lộng lẫy sáng rực rỡ trên cơ thể đầy nữ tính. Cây thương khổng lồ và nặng đến mức không tưởng, nhưng trong tay cô chỉ như một món đồ chơi. Cô gái nở một nụ cười yếu ớt. Bất kì gã đàn ông bình thường nào cũng sẽ đổ gục trước nụ cười ấy, một nụ cười đẹp phảng phất nét u buồn và đau khổ.Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver: Arc 4, Act 1, Part 3-A, translated by PhoenixRising at Beast's Lair. Khi cô nhấc đôi mi, hàng lông mày dài khẽ phất phơ trong gió. Khi cô để lộ đôi mắt, chúng tựa như hai viên thạch anh tím nơi cửa sổ tâm hồn. Cô là một người con gái hòa hợp với vẻ tĩnh lặng của màn đêm, như thể đắm mình, hòa quyện trong bóng tối. ''Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver: Arc 4, Act 2, Part 1, translated by PhoenixRising at Beast's Lair. Sau khi Brynhildr bị tha hóa bới Chén Thánh, ngoại hình của cô trở nên u tối hơn. Bộ giáp của cô trở nên gần như đen tuyền. Giờ đây cô sở hữu đôi mắt màu vàng và đeo một chiếc vòng cổ có gắn những lọ chứa đầy bùn của Chén Thánh. Những lọ bùn đó được tiêm thẳng vào gáy của cô thông qua những mũi kim đằng sau. FGO Brynhildr April Fool 2016.png|Hình ảnh Cá Tháng Tư trong Fate/Grand Order, minh họa bởi Riyo. LancerBrynhildStage1.jpg|Dạng 1 của Lancer trong Fate/Grand Order, minh họa bởi Miwa Shirou. LancerBrynhildStage2.jpg|Dạng 2 của Lancer trong Fate/Grand Order, minh họa bởi Miwa Shirou. LancerBrynhildStage3.jpg|Dạng 3 của Lancer trong Fate/Grand Order, minh họa bởi Miwa Shirou. LancerBrynhildStage4.jpg|Dạng 4 của Lancer trong Fate/Grand Order, minh họa bởi Miwa Shirou. LancerBGO.png|Dạng 2 của Lancer trong Fate/Grand Order, minh họa bởi Miwa Shirou.|Cheer_for_Master_borderless.png| in Fate/Grand Order, illustrated by Mo. Tính cách Ôn hòa và tận tụy. Có một chút cô đơn pha lẫn trong nụ cười dịu dàng của nữ chiến binh bất hạnh này. Dù đã từng cư xử như một cỗ máy vô bản ngã từ những ngày còn là Thần Linh, là Valkyrie đứng đầu; sau khi bị đày xuống hạ giới trong cơn thịnh nộ của người cha Tối Cao, Brynhildr dần tiếp nhận những cảm xúc và nhân cách của loài người từ cuộc gặp gỡ với Sigurd. Khoan dung và giàu tình cảm, cô là tuýp người hết lòng tận tụy vì người mình yêu. Một cô gái có lẽ sẽ dành phần đời của mình trong vai trò một người vợ tuyệt vời nếu như không xảy ra thảm kịch ấy. Dù tình yêu dành cho Sigurd cháy bỏng hơn bất cứ ai, số phận nghiệt ngã bị nguyền rủa khiến cô chìm trong ngọn lửa sát ý, thúc đẩy cô giết chết người đàn ông ấy rồi tự thiêu thành tro bụi. Brynhildr nói chuyện vô cùng nhã nhặn và chiến đấu với sự tôn trọng. Cô không phải mẫu người sử dụng mánh khóe hay tiểu xảo trong chiến trận, và cô thể hiện sự ngay thẳng, thừa nhận được những phẩm chất của đối thủ, như khi cô giáp mặt với Saber và ca ngợi phong thái hào hiệp và lịch lãm của anh. Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver: Arc 4, Act 2, Part 3-A, translated by PhoenixRising at Beast's Lair. Ban đầu, chỉ có duy nhất một cảm xúc trên gương mặt Brynhildr: Nỗi buồn. Rực rỡ, vui vẻ, và tươi sáng. Cô là người con gái đã từ bỏ mọi biểu cảm kể trên. Cho dù có trải qua hàng trăm, hàng ngàn địa ngục cô vẫn sẽ nở nụ cười như thế; mọi thứ tạo nên con người cô, vừa bất động mà cũng vừa vận động liên tục. Tuy nhiên, trên gương mặt ấy không chỉ là nét u sầu, và một người với đôi mắt tinh tường như Arash sẽ nhìn thấu được những gì ẩn sau vẻ bi thương trên khuôn mặt cô. Brynhildr cũng là người phụ nữ ngưỡng mộ, yêu quý mọi thứ thuộc về các anh hùng. Cô yêu nước, yêu đất, và yêu cả thành phố Tokyo nữa. Tuy nhiên, cô sẽ rơi vào trạng thái cuồng hóa sau khi tình yêu đạt tới đỉnh điểm bởi tình dược. Cô cười với niềm vui sướng, nhưng đó là một biểu cảm méo mó đến tồi tệ. Cô vừa khóc than vừa mỉm cười, tức giận khi rơi lệ, và vẫn hân hoan trong cơn thịnh nộ. Giận dữ, căm hờn, oán hận. Những cảm xúc ấy, vừa gần gũi lại vừa xa lạ. U sầu, đau khổ, tiếc thương. Những xúc cảm này, tưởng xa xăm mà hóa thân quen. Người phụ nữ ấy, tinh thần bên trong chắn chắn đã vỡ vụn. Khó có thể nhận ra được, liệu biểu cảm trên khuôn mặt có còn là sự bộc lộ của cảm xúc hay không nữa.Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver: Arc 4, Act 4, Part 2-C, translated by PhoenixRising at Beast's Lair. Dù không có kĩ năng hay cảnh báo nào trong bảng chỉ số Anh Linh của cô thể hiện trạng thái tồi tệ như Ô Nhiễm Tinh Thần hay Cuồng Hóa, cô rõ ràng đã hoàn toàn mất đi lí trí. Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver: Arc 4, Act 5, Part 2-A & 2-B, translated by PhoenixRising at Beast's Lair. Cho đến bây giờ, đã trở thành một Anh Linh, Brynhildr vẫn yêu Sigurd đắm đuối. Dù vậy, nếu tình cờ được triệu hồi trước mặt cô, mũi giáo của cô sẽ tự động chĩa thẳng vào anh. Lí do là bởi, khi trở thành một Anh Linh, khái niệm "thứ giết chết Sigurd" đã trở thành một phần trong định nghĩa về cô và cả Bảo Khí."'' Đối với "''Người Diệt Rồng" Siegfried, vị anh hùng có nguồn gốc tương đồng với Sigurd, dù Brynhildr xác nhận anh là "ai đó khác với Sigurd", có vẻ như cô vẫn mơ hồ cảm nhận được thứ gì đó thật gần gũi và vì thế luôn nhìn chằm chằm vào anh, trong khi cố tìm cách tạo không gian riêng cho hai người họ (và sau đó cố đồ sát anh). Cô đôi khi cũng hành động tương tự với Master của mình... Ban đầu, cô sẽ cư xử với Master rất lễ độ. Brynhildr sẽ tuân lệnh mà không thắc mắc. Về bản chất, cô không cố chống lại mệnh lệnh từ Master mà sẽ phục tùng họ. Xét lại trong quá khứ, có thể nhận ra cô có xu hướng liên can tới nhiều nhân tố chủ chốt, ví dụ như thể hiện sự thụ động khi cô hoàn toàn không định kháng cự hệ thống triệu hồi Anh Linh, hành động theo ý chí của các vị thần (thói quen cũ từ thời kì làm Valkyrie), và có cảm giác bất lực trước mọi chuyện (hậu chấn tâm lí từ quá khứ bi kịch của bản thân). Brynhildr sẽ gạt bỏ mọi tình cảm, đặc biệt là cảm xúc sâu đậm và nghiêm túc, với người khác trừ khi cảm xúc đó đã phát triển đến một mức nhất định. Cô nhận thức rõ ràng rằng, việc ấp ủ tình cảm chỉ khiến cô gia tăng ham muốn giết chết người đó hơn dưới ảnh hưởng của Bảo Khí. Bên cạnh đó, hơn bất kì ai, tình yêu của cô chắc chắn đã dành trọn cho Sigurd. Cô cực kì lo sợ với việc “phải lòng một ai đó”. Bởi do quá khứ bi kịch với Sigurd, cô bị trói buộc trong lối mòn suy nghĩ “mình sẽ sát hại bất kì ai mình nảy sinh tình cảm.” Do đó, kể cả với Master, trong thâm tâm cô vẫn muốn hạn chế trò chuyện nhất có thể. Brynhildr chỉ có một ước nguyện với Chén Thánh: Được đoàn tụ với Sigurd thân thương của cô. Nhưng rồi, ngay khi điều ước được đáp ứng, cô sẽ tự động tìm cách giết chết anh. Các mối quan hệ ;Nhìn chung :Brynhildr sẽ phản ứng với những Anh Linh hào hiệp gợi cô nhớ về Sigurd. Đồng nghĩa, cô sẽ có hành vi xấu với những người đó. Cô cũng có chút phản ứng với những Anh Linh nam có chuyện tình lãng mạn có thể khiến phụ nữ phải rơi lệ. ;Sigurd :"Em yêu anh Em yêu anh Em yêu anh vô cùng xin hãy chết cùng em nhé, hỡi———'" ;Siegfried :"Anh quả thực rất giống người ấy. Do vậy, ừm, tôi rất xin lỗi." ;Arthur (Proto Saber) :"Tôi thấy bồn chồn trong lòng. Anh, thật tốt bụng, nên... Tôi cảm thấy rất bồn chồn..." ;Altera :"Mùi hương của cô giống với người ấy...?" ;Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) :...? Vai trò Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver BrynhildProto.png BrynhildProto2.png BrynhildProto3.png FatePrototypeFragmentsDMHAct4.jpg LancerMaster.jpg LancerManaka.jpg FatePrototypeDMHFinalcover.jpg Brynhild Death.png Lancer là đối thủ đầu tiên của Sajyou Manaka và Saber. Cô liên minh với Archer để tiêu diệt Saber. Nhưng cô biến mất khi Saber và Archer đang chiến đấu với Rider. Ngay khi họ đang lâm vào tình thế ngặt nghèo, cô xuất hiện với "Hòn Đá Triết Gia", vô hiệu hóa lời nguyền khóa mọi Bảo Khí của Ramesseum Tentyris. Lancer nhận được nó từ Caster người giao nó cho cô theo lệnh từ Sajyou Manaka. Lancer sử dụng cây thương của mình tạo ra một vết nứt trên Ramesseum Tentyris để có thể chuyển nó cho Saber. Master của, Nigel Sayward, biết rằng cô yêu Saber khi cô bật khóc vì Sigurd. Y chấp nhận cảm xúc của cô, nhưng khá lãnh đạm và chỉ thẳng thừng "nói cho cô sự thật." Nigel sau đó ra lệnh cho cô sử dụng thuốc của y. Lancer từ chối tuân phục. Khi Nigel định sử dụng Lệnh Chú để ép cô nghe lời, Lancer liền phát điên, phá hủy tòa nhà cùng với Master cô còn đang trong đó, và lang thang khắp thành phố để tìm giết Saber và Manaka. Caster báo cáo lại với Manaka, trước khi anh và Assassin đối mặt với Lancer, người đã vô hiệu hóa Ma Thuật của anh bằng những Rune cô học được từ cha Odin. Cô sau đó tấn công Saber và nhầm lẫn anh với Sigurd trong cơn điên từ tình dược. Nhưng Lancer biết tâm trí cô bị thao túng bởi Manaka, và cô không thể chống lại mệnh lệnh từ ả. Cô cầu xin Saber chặn cô lại, và kết cục là bị thanh Excalibur của anh xuyên thấu tim. Trước khi tan biến hoàn toàn, Lancer cảm ơn vì đã ngăn cơn cuồng nộ của cô lại và cảnh báo anh không được phép để cho thứ nằm bên trong Chén Thánh hoàn thiện. Trong trận chiến giữa Saber và Beast, Lancer một lần nữa xuất hiện trong tâm trí Saber. Cô động viên Saber và là một trong số những Servant cho anh mượn sức mạnh khi sử dụng Excalibur. Tám năm sau, Lancer trở thành một trong số những Servant bị tha hóa bởi Chén Thánh của Manaka. Fate/Grand Order Nhiệm vụ thử nghiệm Brynhildr Salomon: Thần Điện Thời Gian Brynhildr là một trong số những Servant từ "sự kiện đặc biệt" hỗ trợ Chaldea trong cuộc chiến chống lại các Ma Thần Trụ.Fate/Grand Order - Salomon: The Grand Time Temple - Act 09: X / Disposal Chute Andromalius Xuất hiện khác Brynhildr là 1 trong 3 nữ thần cấu thành nên Passionlip trong Fate/Extra CCC, mà ở đó cô được nhắc đến dưới danh nghĩa một nữ thần chiến tranh của Bắc Âu. Những cảm xúc của cô cũng được sử dụng trong Bảo Khí của Passionlip Brynhildr Romantia. Năng lực Brynhildr sử dụng một cây giáo kích cỡ khổng lồ, dài và nặng với lưỡi giáo lớn hình trái tim làm Bảo Khí của cô, Brynhildr Romantia. Cô cũng sở hữu một Bảo Khí khác mang tên Brynhildr Komédia. Cô di chuyển rất nhanh ngay cả với tiêu chuẩn của Servant, tới mức gần như biến mất hoàn toàn khỏi tầm nhìn khiến cho Saber phải khó khăn lắm mới có thể bắt kịp tốc độ. Cô sở hữu một chiêu thức, trong đó cây giáo của cô công kích đối thủ từ năm hướng với tốc độ khác nhau. Tuy nhiên, cô dường như có thói quen lặp lại kiểu tấn công này, khiến những kẻ thù sống sót từ chiêu đầu có thể phát hiện ra kẽ hở trong kĩ thuật này. Trong Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh ở Tokyo, cô được Master, Nigel Sayward, trao một lọ thuốc nhỏ với dung dịch đỏ thẫm bên trong, một loại thuốc ép người sử dụng rơi vào trạng thái yêu. Nó nhằm mục đích khiến Brynhildr lầm tưởng Saber là Sigurd; qua đó cường hóa cây giáo của cô, gia tăng kích cỡ và trọng lượng mũi giáo giúp sức sát thương lớn hơn bội phần nhờ vào khả năng của Brynhildr Romantia.Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver: Arc 4, Act 4, Part 2-A, translated by PhoenixRising at Beast's Lair. Là một chiến binh lão luyện trong cận chiến, cô dễ dàng đạp phăng Assassin, người định đánh chặn cô từ trên cao. Với Brynhildr, người đã quan sát và nắm bắt kĩ năng của vô vàn anh hùng qua hàng vạn trận chiến khi còn là một Valkyrie, võ thuật tinh luyện và kiếm kĩ tầm ngắn vừa được thể hiện chỉ là một trong số ít những kĩ xảo chiến trận cô đã học được. Dù ban đầu cô tránh tình huống không chiến với Assassin, mọi chiêu thức qua lại tốc độ cao giữa hai người họ đều được thực hiện chỉ bằng một tay và hai chân. Brynhildr sở hữu kĩ năng Điều Khiển Vật Cưỡi dựa trên giai thoại về những Valkyrie trên lưng ngựa. Dù theo danh tiếng của giai thoại này kĩ năng của cô sẽ tương đương Hạng A+, cấp độ của nó đã giảm sút do cô được triệu hồi dưới dạng Lancer. Nếu là Rider, Điều Khiển Vật Cưỡi của cô sẽ đạt tới A+. Dù bẩm sinh là một Thần Linh, Thần Tính hiện giờ của cô rất thấp. Cô từng là thành viên của nhóm nữ chiến binh Valkyrie và là con gái của Thần Tối Cao , nhưng ông đã tước khỏi cô hầu hết Thần Tính. Nhờ kĩ năng Bộc Phát Ma Lực (Lửa) cô có thể bọc cơ thể trong lửa để đốt rụng những phát tên từ Archer, mỗi phát có thể lên tới 20 mũi tên một lúc, với từng mũi tên đủ sức phá hủy đá tảng một cách dễ dàng. Đây là kĩ năng bắt nguồn từ sự tích cô say ngủ trong sảnh đường niêm kín bởi lửa. Cảm xúc càng mãnh liệt, ngọn lửa lại càng cháy dữ dội dựa trên bản chất ma lực của cô. Kĩ năng Rune Nguyên Sơ cô sở hữu thừa sức vô hiệu hóa Ma Thuật của Caster, bởi rune của cô mạnh hơn hàng triệu lần những gì các pháp sư hiện đại sử dụng. Còn được gọi là Rune Khởi Nguyên, khi được sử dụng, nó cường hóa Ma Thuật Rune, cho phép cô di chuyển trên không trung, tạm thời khuếch đại các chỉ số, và thậm chí giúp cô đạt tới trạng thái Á Thần. Dù sử dụng nó khiến cô phải phong bế Bảo Khí thứ hai, Brynhildr Komédia, bản thân Rune có uy lực rất lớn đến mức có thể coi là Bảo Khí thứ ba của cô, và khi đạt đến cực điểm sức mạnh nó có thể phá nát Tokyo. Mặc dù vậy, kể cả một Master như Nigel Sayward cũng khó lòng cung cấp đủ chừng đó ma lực. Cô từng sử dụng Rune để đóng băng vật thể và triệu hồi những hòn đá tảng khổng lồ, bao gồm cả một tảng đá lửa hùng vĩ đến mức che khuất cả mặt trăng được biết đến là một trong số những Bảo Khí của cô, | }}.Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver: Arc 4, Act 4, Part 2-C, translated by PhoenixRising at Beast's Lair.Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver: Arc 4, Act 5, Part 2-A, translated by PhoenixRising at Beast's Lair. Những Rune Nguyên Bản này có nguồn gốc từ Bắc Âu, chủ yếu được biết tới dưới tên gọi Khắc Ấn Ma Thuật Bắc Âu. Tương truyền rằng cô, một pháp sư hạng nhất, đã truyền dạy lại ma thuật Rune cho người cô yêu, Sigurd. Đó vốn là một kĩ năng dùng để phát huy uy lực của Rune Nguyên Bản được cha Odin trao cho cô, nhưng sức mạnh của cô đã bị phong bế. Nếu cô sử dụng sức mạnh thật sự của kĩ năng này mà không sở hữu Thần Tính Hạng A trở lên, ngoài việc không thể dùng Bảo Khí thứ hai, Linh Hạch của cô còn bị tổn hại nghiêm trọng và Brynhildr sẽ nhanh chóng tan biến. Trợ Thủ Anh Hùng là kĩ năng thể hiện bản chất của một - người dẫn dắt anh hùng tới thắng lợi. Nó cho phép cô đồng bộ hóa ma lực và gia tăng sức mạnh của đối tượng. Phát triển Miwa Shirou là họa sĩ minh họa cho Brynhildr. Sakurai Hikaru là người viết kịch bản cho cô trong Fate/Grand Order. Tham khảo en: Thể_loại:Servant trường phái Lancer Thể_loại:Servant có Thần Tính Thể_loại:Anh Linh nước Đức Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Prototype: Fragments Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Grand Order Thể_loại:Nhân vật nữ Thể_loại:Thần Linh Bắc Âu